corazon de espada
by soldado dragon
Summary: pueden los pecados de tu padre marcarte a ti
1. Chapter 1

CORAZON DE ESPADA

No podemos borrar el pasado mas el futuro lo decidimos nosotros

En uno de sus constantes viajes por la maestria pokemon ash y sus compañeros de entrenamiento brock mey y max llegan a ciudad central ya que hay se realizara un concurso pokemon en el cual mey desea participar

No es enorme

Pika picacho- el pequeño y amarillo pokemon resolló contento en el hombro de su entrenador

Si ciudad central es la ciudad más grande de las cuatro regiones es famosa por sus jardines plazas centros de cuidado pokemon y por una atracción que solo se encuentras aquí

Cual es? exclama el pequeño de anteojos

No es realmente una atracción si no un monumento conocido como la tumba de la espada

La tumba de la espada?- mey es la siguiente en preguntar

Si es un cementerio donde descansan los restos de los valientes espadachines que enfrentaron al imperio medio

Sí se dé eso-el pequeño de anteojos levanto su mano

Y como pequeño?- Brock cuestiona las palabras de su pequeño camarada

Pues mi padre protegió la región hoen de los ataques del temible shiishio-mas paresia demasiado orgulloso de ese echo

Así como el mío la región kanto-señala brock a su pequeño amigo

Y dinos ash tu papa también peleo en la guerra contra el imperio medio-mey pregunta inocentemente

Se podría decir que sí-ash se limito a responder sin decir mas

Pika el pequeño pokemon noto como su entrenador se estremeció al mencionar el lugar

Ellos notan que a el le molesta el tema y deciden dejarlo asta hay por el momento

Ya es de noche y deciden entrar al centro pokemon

Ash había estado extraño desde que brokc menciono la tumba de la espada ya que el siquiera ceno decidió ir a dormir temprano

Que creen que le pase-max paresia intrigado con la actitud de su compañero

No lose esta así desde que mencionaste ese cementerio-mey se dirigió a brock esperando despejar una duda en su mente

Pikachu pika- el roedor dijo en tono triste

Bueno solo es una teoría paro tal ves el padre de ash sea uno de los que esta en ese cementerio –brock exclamo al momento de colocar su mano en la barbilla

Pobre debió ser difícil pensar en eso may paresia triste por lo ocurrido a su compañero de viajes

Pika –chillo triste el pokemon eléctrico

Bueno no mesionemso nada asta que él decida decirnos que le pas aes lo mejor para todos- añadio brock con su tono conciliador

Si tienes razón-dijo may con mas animo

Bien asta mañana dijo brock l momento de arroparse y dormir

Asta mañana d-los hermanos le respondieron

La noche paso tranquila mas la mañana trajo una sorpresa desagradable

Ash no esta- max entro gritando al dormitorio que habían ocupado en el centro pokemon

Como que no esta-brock e saco las sabanas al oir eso

Según la enfermera salió esta mañana dejando a todos sus pokemons incluyendo a pikachu dijo mas quien traía atrás a l pokemon en cuestion

Picacchi pi- el roedor amarillo paresia demasiado triste ante la idea de que su entrenador simplemente se fuera

Brock se dirigió a la recepción lo más rápido que pudo a la recepción

Enfermera joy a donde se fue ash?-el pregunto con miedo y dudas en su vos

No lo sé? Dijo la peli rosada solo leyó algo en el diario de hoy me dejo a todos sus pokemons y salió corriendo

No sabrá a donde verdad? Cuestiono brok a la confundida enfermera

La peli rosa negó con la cabeza

Ash a donde fuiste-se preguntaba el antes mencionado oji rasgado

El antes mencionado caminaba por la ciudad asta una reja de hierro la cual era la puerta a una parte de aquel cementerio camino asta una tumba marcada como Alex

Padre- fueron sus primeras palabras y se inclino suavemente frente a la tumba

Sabia que te encontraría aquí- una vos masculina se ase notar atrás de el

De regreso con brock y compañía

Alguna pista pregunto brock a mey ya max

No dijo el pequeño

No asentó la coordinadora pokemon - es cono si se li hubiese tragado la tierra

No es normal en el algo debe estar pasando-exclamo brock

Pikachu el roedor amarillo en su hombro paresia estar de cuerdo con el

Pero que-mey estaba confundida y enojada por la actitud de su camarada

La enfermera dijo que fue algo en el diario veámoslo -dijo brock

Tienes razón es nuestra única pista – max estubo de acuerdo con el criador

Pika pika

Mientras

Por que pasa esto shinta-ash aun estaba frente a la tumba inclinado tocando la lapida con sus dedos

No lo se quisiera saberloel chico pelirrojo lo miraba a unos pasos

Deben pagar por lo que han echo es algo que no les perdonare –grito al momento de pararse y girar para quedar frente al chico pelirrojo

Sabes que se enojaran con nosotros-el pelirrojo trato de calmar un poco al entrenador

Si pero también se que entenderán por que lo asemos ash se aserco al pelirrojo y lo omo de os hombros

Eso crees-la vos de el chico pelirrojo sonaba con dudas

Estas con migo o no-la vos de el entrenador paresia sonar confiada

Claro que estoy con tigo vamos no tenemos tiempo que perder ambos e alejande la tumba asia una dirección incierta


	2. Chapter 2

CORAZON DE ESPADA

CORAZON DE ESPADA

NO PODEMOS BORRAR EL PASADO PERO EL FUTURO LO DESIDIMOS NOSOTROS

No era sencillo lo que pasaba tres personas leyendo un diario lo mas rapido que podian buscaban una pista acerca de la desaparición de su amigoNada en espectáculos dijo max Pika dijo el roedor amarillo

_Ni en deportes dijo may pero los tauros perdieron contra los electrabuz_

_Pika pi volvio a decir _

_Encontraste algo en sociales le pregunto may a bruk que segui biendo esa seccion de el periódico _

_Pika pika esta ves sonaba mas enojado _

_No para nada todo seria mas fácil si supiéramos que estamos buscando dijo brock _

_Mira esto primera plana dijo max al colocar la primera seccion de el diario en la mesa _

_Que encontraste max pregunro su hermana sin entender que pasaba_

_Max señalo un articulo en grandes letras negras _

_Misteriosos ataques a entrenadores por banda de espadachines liderada por kanto carmín continua pagina 22 _

_Y eso que tiene que ver pregunto mey algo enojada _

_No lo se solo es una corazonada dijo max en su defensa _

_Las corazonadas no nos ayudaran max me golpeo con suavidad la cabesa de su hermano en reprimenda _

_Eso es verdad may mas creo que esto si es una buena pista el criador pokemon había encontrado un articulo en ciencia y tecnología_

_Presentaran aerodactyl en el centro de tecnología de ciudad central el joven investigador pokemon gary oak presentara esta tarde un verdadero aerodactyl vivo continua pagina 7_

_Seguramente el fue a este lugar dijo brock en nunca perdería una oportunidad de ver un pokemon tan raro _

_No perdemos nada con ir a investigar dijo may _

_El grupo se dirigió al lugar mencionado en el diario donde se encontraron con la madre de ash y el profesor oak _

_Muchachos esta es una verdadera sorpresa el profesor oak saludo a sus amigos junto a el la señora ketchum _

_Y donde esta ash pregunto delia al notar que su hijo no estaba con sus compañeros de viaje _

_A caso no esta aquí brock sonaba confundido _

_No se supone que estaría con ustedes esperábamos verlos aquí dijo el profesor oak _

_No desapareció desde esta mañana y no sabemos nada de el dijo brock con una mescla de miedo y desconcierto _

_Es extraño no es normal en el desaparecer dijo el profesor oak _

_Así es esto me da mala espina la madre de ash no podía esconder un alo de preocupación_

_La conferencia de gary durara mucho delia por que no van ustedes a buscarlo mientras yo me quedo y después voy con gary a ayudarlos a buscar a ash _

_Gracias sam y discúlpame con gary delia dio una ligera reverencia y salio de el lugaracompañada por brock y compañía _

_Lo are solo encuéntrenlo tengo un mal presentimiento _

_El grupo de entrenadores pokemon sale de el edificio seguidos por una preocupada delia _

_Alguna idea de donde puede estar pregunto delia a los entrenadores _

_No señora todo lo que sabemos es que el desapareció después de leer algo en el diario le dijo may _

_En el diario dijo confundida delia que podía afectar a su hijo en un diario _

_Si creíamos que era acerca de el aerodactyil de gary mas ahora no sabemos donde esta dijo brock con gran desconcierto _

_Lo tienen de casualidad pregunto inquisitiva la señora ketchum _

_Si mas no sabemos que fue lo que leyó dijo al darle el diario a la señora ketchum _

_Imposiblela mirada de delia se ensombreció al ver la noticia de primera plana _

_Se donde puede estar solo espero que no sea muy tarde taxi grita la mujer en cuanto el auto de alquiler llega _

_Todos suban se los explicare cuando lleguemos dijo delia al apurándolos a suvir al auto de alquiler _

_Minutos mas tarde _

_Dojo kamiya _

_Un dojo de kendo may se sorprendio al ver ese edificio tan grande _

_Que estamos aciendo aquípregunto un poco desconcertado max_

_Es el unico lugar en ciudad central que conoce ash espero que este aquídijo delia al bajar de el taxi seguido por todos los demás _

_Kaoru kaoru estas en casa delia grito desde el pórtico de la casa _

_Una mujer de cabello largo y negro sale de la puerta corredisa de el edificio que esta frente a el pórtico _

_Delia no se por que pero tenia el presentimiento de que vendrías y veo que no bienes sola la kendoka saludo a delia y señalo a sus acompañantes _

_Mucho gusto dijeron los acompañantes de delia a la mujer que salio a resivirlos _

_Dejemos las presentaciones para mas tarde kaoru dime has visto a mi hijodijo una preocupada delia _

_No y el mío a desaparecido también desde esta mañana le dijo kaoru un tanto confundida con la situación _

_No creerás quedelia palideció un poco ante un pensamiento que inundo su mente _

_Disculpen pero que esta pasando aquí quien es ella sus hijos se conocen pregunto max un poco desesperado _

_Kaoru menea la cabeza _

_Disculpen no me e presentado soy kaoru kamilla maestra de este dojo delia y yo nos conocemos desde ase años _

_Mi nombre es may _

_Mi nombre es max _

_Mi nombre es brock _

_A pasado tiempo desde la ultima ves que nos vimos dijo delia con un gran aire de nostalgia _

_Casi cinco años se dise de manera fasil mas es toda una vida dijo la kendoka al colocar su mano en su pecho _

_El grupo de entrenadores nota una aura de nostalgia entre ambas mujeres mas son interrumpidas por un joven de cabello negro desarreglado _

_Kaoru kaoru grito el chico mientras corria desde el edificio que esta va en el fondo de el jardin _

_Yahiko que pasa pregunto la kendoka _

_Ya revise el dojo faltan tres shinais hizo la señal de 3 con sus dedos mientras trataba de recuperar aire _

_Cuales pregunto la joven kendoka con sierto temor en su vos _

_Dos shinais de katana y una de huatsiki dijo el joven pelinegro _

_Los jóvenes se sorprenden ante la mirada de miedo que tienen las dos mujeres _

_No lo intentaran la mirada de kaoru se ensombreció _

_Hay que ir al concurso de la ciudad casi grito delia a todos los presentes _

_El concurso se me había olvidado por completo espero aun estar a tiempo de inscribirme dijo may al colocar sus manos en su cara en señal de angustia _

_Créeme pequeña ese concurso no se llevara acabo _

_Que le ase pensar eso pregunto may con cierto desconcierto _

_Leíste la pagina 22 de le periódico delia señalo la pagina a may _

_Según esto carmín kanto a amenazado con atacar el concurso de ciudad central_

_Dijo casi gritando may _


	3. Chapter 3

CORAZON DE ESPADA

CORAZON DE ESPADA

NO PODEMOS BORRAR EL PASADO PERO EL FUTURO LO DESIDIMOS NOSOTROS

_Aquel grupo que salió del dojo kamija ya había llegado a la sede del concurso pokemon de ciudad central el grupo se dividió en dos kaoru y delia buscarían a ash y a shinta brok y max acompañarían a mey a inscribirse en el concurso _

_Bien paréese que no cancelaron el evento dijo mey tras haberse inscrito _

_Si así es mas noto que no hay muchos coordinadores brock noto que no muchos coordinadores estaban en ese lugar _

_Es por que solo loas mas valientes y decididos hemos decidido venir a pesar de la leyenda de el demonio rojo harley apareció tras mey con su típica arrogancia _

_Tu que estas haciendo aquí harley-dijo mey con enojo_

_Lo mismo te pregunto pequeña tonta pensé que estarías muerta de miedo debido la amenaza de el demonio rojo harley hablo con desprecio a la pequeña _

_Quien?dijo mey con duda _

_Habla de kanto carmín mey es uno de sus sobrenombres drew también hizo acto de presencia _

_Drew hola le dijo mey al saludar a su rival favorito _

_Hola veo que decidiste aparecer en este concurso harley se puso en su pose de menosprecio ante su joven rival_

_Si no solo vine por el listón si no que espero poder ver como capturan a ese maldito hitokiri_

_Que es un hitokiri pregunto con una mano rascándose en su cabeza _

_Caída general seguida por una explicación _

_Significa asesino de hombres dijo brock con un diccionario en la mano _

_Si se dise que fueron mas de 300 hombres durante toda la guerra en combates cuerpo a cuerpo dijo con su propio aire de grandeza _

_El silencio es general e incomodo es drew quien decide romperlo con una incomoda pregunta _

_Donde esta ash pregunto notando la ausencia de el antes mencionado _

_Si en donde esta el capitán de tu equipo de porristas comento harley _

_No lo sabemos desapareció desde esta mañana comento con desgano mey _

_Será mejor que te vayas a inscribir o te quedaras fuera le dijo drew tocándole el hombro _

_Si lo haré mey se retira a la mesa de inscripciones alejándose de el grupo con una renovada alegria _

_Max pronto nota a un grupo muy numeroso formado exclusivamente por espadachines _

_Y ellos quienes serán dijo señalandos _

_Son caza espadas dijo drew con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro _

_Caza espadas pregunto el niño de los anteojos con mucha curiosidad _

_Por lo que se ve han venido pos las espadas de carmín kanto _

_El grupo los paso sin mirarlos solo alardeaban sobre lo que harían cuando lo derrotaran a el legendario hitokiri _

_Todos se ven muy confiados dijo brock en vos baja _

_Una vos los ase saltar de el miedo _

_Los últimos que atacaron confiados a kanto carmín terminaron muertos una sombra sale sorpresivamente tras de ellos _

_Disculpe y usted es pregunto dreew tras recuperar el aliento _

_Oficial de policía fujita goro oficial a cargo de el caso de kanto carmín y les recomiendo que si el aparéese busquen un lugar para refugiarse antes que el comience a atacar_

_El hombre saca un cigarrillo y lo enciende se aleja fumándolo _

_Si eso es verdad ash podría estar en peligro grito a todo pulmón max_

_Por que lo dicen pregunto intrigado harley _

_Al parecer el piensa enfrentar a ese como lo llamaste _

_Hitokiri pero como pregunto drew_

_No lo sabemos dijo preocupado brock _

_Fin capitulo 3 _


	4. Chapter 4

CORAZON DE ESPADA

CORAZON DE ESPADA

**NO PODEMOS CAMBIAR EL PASADO PERO EL FUTURO LO DECIDIMOS NOSOTROS**

Dos chicos se encuentran en los bastidores sobre el escenario observando la situación

_Las entradas son cuatro en las gradas dos a la altura del escenario hay ash me estas poniendo atención el reclamo para su compañero era mas que evidente ya que el no-paresia tener la mente en lugar _

_Disculpa shinta mas estoy un poco preocupado una amiga estará entre los participante de este concurso dijo ash al momento de colocar su mano en su nuca _

_No pienses en eso o será más difícil concentrarte en el combate le dijo shinta al colocarle una mano es su hombro _

_Ase mucho que no utilizo shinais dijo al momento de ver las dos espadas de madera que tenia en su cinturón el las saca y las mira de serca un momento_

_Espero que no lo ayas olvidado no hay tiempo de practicar dijo señalando la suya _

_Lo sé pero que ash miro las gradas quedando un momento mudo _

_Que pasa shinta se acerco a el y lo zarandeo un poco para que regresara a la normalidad _

_Que esta haciendo ella aquí dijo señalando al publico _

_De quien hablas el joven de pelo rojo busco con la mirada a quienes señalaba _

_Para su sorpresa mysti la líder de el gimnasio celeste aparéese entre el publico esta acompañada de su hermana deysi en sus brazos azuril _

_Que conoces a las chicas dijo shinta cruzándose de brazos _

_Si y esto empeora las cosas dijo al colocar sus manos en la baranda _

_Ya te dije no pienses en eso o será más difícil le dijo sacando de el cinturón su espada _

_Hmm y ellos quienes son shinta observa a tres figuras familiares _

_El equipo roket dijo ash sabia que algo tenían que ver en esto _

_La pelirroja el peliazul y el miau parlante están alrededor de un comunicador _

_Bien entendieron el plan una figura enmascarada estaba en la pantalla _

_Sí señor carmín dijeron los tres _

_Al final nos dividiremos el botín mitad y mitad la figura enmascarada _

_Sí señor volvieron a decir los tres _

_La transmisión es cortada _

_Oigan no sienten que nos están observando el miau parlante se sentía observado _

_De repente dos espadas de madera cruzan las gargantas de los dos rokects _

_Que pasa dijo la pelirroja al ver la cuchilla de madera tras su garganta_

_Escúchenme bien dijo ash al colocarse a un lado de jessi _

_Es el bobo dijo jemes quien tenia en sus espaldas a shinta _

_Y uno de sus amigos dijo miau _

_Si no quieren acabar con un agujero en la garganta me dirán todo lo que planean dijo shinta al cerrar las distancia entre su shinay y la garganta de james _

_Unos minutos mas tarde _

_Misty había dejado a su hermana en las gradas sabia que mey estaría en el concurso pokemon por lo que ella supuso ash estaría hay mas cual es su sorpresa al encontrar al grupo sin ash _

_Muchachos grito entusiasmada la pelinaranja _

_Mysti que estas haciendo aquí dijo brokc al ver a su vieja amiga llegar de improviso _

_Vine con mi hermana deysi por los ataques de kanto carmín dijo con aire de aburrimiento _

_Y por pregunto mey un poco preocupada por la respuesta_

_Bueno ese hombre ataco una ves ciudad celeste y mato a mi papa dijo con un poco de tristura _

_Tu padre también murió en las espadas de kanto carmín dijo drew impresionado_

_Si soy sincera no conocí a mi padre yo estaba en el vientre de mi madre cuando él murió en aquel rió que atraviesa ciudad celeste _

_Y que era tu padre kanto el carmín tenia fama de atacar a renegados políticos y lideres guerrilleros extremistas _

_Solo era el líder de el gimnasio de ciudad celeste casi grito la pelirroja al sentirse ofendida _

_No me agradan estas personas Dice mey al ver a un grupo avanzar a su lado _

_Ni a mí mas es nuestra mejor opción contra un hitokiri como lo es kanto el carmin drew trato de animarla _

_Mey drew donde esta ash? La entrenadora de pokemnons de agua queria saber de donde estava su amigo _

_No lo sabemos brock trato de aser que la noticia no pareciera grave al parecer él piensa pelear contra kanto carmín _

_Y como lo ara ?pregunto preocupada _

_No lo sabemos dijo brock con igual preocupación _

_De repente una explosión sacude el lugar_

_Que fue eso?pregunto un temeroso max _

_Debe ser kanto carmín él a aparecido grito drew _

_El grupo sale de los vestidores ael escenario para darse cuenta que los caza espadas han amagado a loa jueces y rodeado a los coordinadores con sus espadas _

_Que demonios drew estaba conmocionado al ver que sus supuestos protectores estaban de parte de su atacante dos espadachines les aparecen por la espalda _

_Muévanse grito el lider O será él ultimo momento en que vean la luz _

_El grupo es llevado al centro del escenario junto a los demás coordinadores de donde surgió la explosión un gigante enmascarado acompañado de un hombre de edad salen con un paso triunfante _

_Están ante aquel que convirtió en sangre los canales de ciudad celeste hizo llover sangre en ciudad espina negra y sembré cadáveres por las cuatro regiones de este mundo yo soy kanto carmín el diablo rojo _

_El siguiente en hablar es el anciano y amenos de que deseen que este lugar se vuelva su tumba nos entregaran sus pokemons _

_Disculpe yo tengo algo que decir la vos de ash guía la mirada del gigante a un chico de cabello negro el cual sostiene en cada mano una shinai _

_Niño bobo deseas morir en manos del legendario kanto carmín el gigante miro a su oponente _

_Tal ves si él lo fueses la vos de un chico pelirrojo mas bajo que ash también se ase notar el también lleva una shinai _

_Ellos serán el perfecto ejemplo señor carmín exclamo el hombre mayor _

_Si tienes razón shi matéenlos ahora el gigante ordeno atacar a los que se habían revelado _

_Ash corre misty grito al ver a cinco hombres atacar a su amigo _

_El que no desee salir herido aléjese de mí grito ash _

_No abra un herido habrá solo un muerto _

_Estilo ki ken las manos de ash cruzan las espadas en el centro de su pecho _

_Estiló hiten mytsuruyi shinta flexiona su pierna se inclina un poco _

_Corte fantasmal al separar sus manos ash derriba a sus agresores_

_Golpe cola de dragón shinta ase los mismo con los suyos _

_Como lo hicieron paréese magia exclamo el anciano _

_No fue magia fue habilidad pura el gigante camina a ellos seguido por otros espadachines _

_Son valientes saben a quien se enfrentan exclamo el gigante _

_A un farsante que no sabe nada de kanto carmín le grito ash _

_A sí y tu que sabes exclamo el gigante _

_Solo lo se dijo ash al ponerse en posición de defensa la espada pequeña quedo frente a su cuerpo la grande en paralelo a sus piernas _

_Y te detendremos aquí y ahora el se coloca en posición de ataque las piernas flexionadas y su shinai en la mano _

_Ase tiempo que no mato a nadie será divertido empezar con ustedes les dijo en tono amenazante _

_Por que no se meten con personas de su tamaño dos vosees femeninas se hicieron notar _

_Los contendientes voltearon a la fuente de la vos delia y kaoru aparecieron _

_Mama? Ash estaba sorprendido de ver a su madre_

_Mama¡ a shinta le sorprendía verla _

_Acaben las también ordeno el gigante_

_Dos espadachines corren a atacarlas delia captura la espada con la mano derecha y suelta un golpe terrible al abdomen de su oponente derribándolo _

_Kaoru esquiva el ataque y contraataca dejando inconsciente a su rival _

_No será tan fácil hacerlo delia adopta una pose de kempo _

_Después hablamos shinta kaoru se pone en defensa de kendo _

_Que esperan bobos destrúyanlos les ordeno _

_Los espadachines dudan un momento y atacan primero a las mujeres _

_Mama gritan ash y shinta al mismo tiempo _

_Paso fantasma ash desaparece de la vista _

_Ataque dragón shinta corre a toda velocidad para ayudar a su madre _

_Cuchilla fantasma ash aparéese y golpea fuertemente va los espadachines en la espalda mientras su madre se defiende muy bien _

_Como golpea la señora ketchum exclamo sorprendido max_

_Sabia que por algo se conservaba tan bien dijo mysti _

_Y kaoru no lo ase mal ves mey señala a la kendoka _

_Entre ella y shinta han desarmado a 7 espadachines _

_Como vas mama? pregunto shinta_

_No tan mal de cómo me iba en las guerras regionales pero podría ser peor _

_Kaoru atrás de ti _

_Uno de los los atacantes esta por golpear a kaoru cuando un hombre de cabello negro y parado lo detiene de un golpe _

_Siempre descuidas tu defensa por la espalda _

_Señor sanosuke el joven pelirrojo reconoce a el salvador de su madre _

_Shinta muchacho eres un digno hijo de tu padre le dijo mientras le sonreía_

_No le solapes sanosuke sabes que odio que él pele casi le grita al resien llegado _

_Pero esto es especial dice al desarmar y noquear a otro espadachín _

_Estoy rodeado de estúpidos dijo aquel gigante me encargare personalmente de ustedes _

_Si tú eres kanto carmín yo soy el conejo de pascua exclamo el peleador recién llegado _

_GRAN BOBO YO SOY AQUEL LEGENDARIO ESPADACHÍN ASECINO _

_No lo eres el tenia el pelo negro ojos verdes y una cicatriz en su mejilla que tenia la forma de una estrella _

_Bien bien les demostrare al matarlos que yo soy kanto carmín _

_El saca una espada de su baina y lanza un ataque todos lo esquivan menos ash quien recibió una cortada en la mejilla la cual bajaba en vertical _

_Ash gritan todos su amigos al ver que el no sé a movido _

_Y eso es solo el principio jajaja _

_Ash sonríe y toca su mejilla ases una gran fiesta por esto no le dice al momento de limpiar la sangre de su rostro_

_Como? A el le extraño esa actitud de su parte te ves tranquilo a pesar de estar herido _

_Herido llamas a esto herida ash señala su rostro sangrante los hitokiris solo festejan al ver a su oponente muerto y para ellos una herida es que tu oponente no se pueda levantar _

_Niño bobo morirás el gigante lanza un nuevo ataque ahs lo esquiva saltando _

_Estilo kiken en el aire él mueve la shinai de watsuki corte de fantasma ash golpea al gigante primero en la nariz y después gira en el aire quedando en su espalda golpeando su nuca haciéndolo caer _

_Al caer él coloca a ambos lados de su cuerpo las espadas en señal de calma _

_Entre más grandes son más dolorosa es la caída dice al momento de ver caer a su rival _

_El hombre de edad al ver que el gigante a caído trata de huir _

_No escaparas maldito pikachu usa tu tecleada de voltios el roedor amarillo obedeció las ordenes de su entrenador haciéndolo caer a los pies de un oficial de policía el cual calmadamente fumaba un cigarrillo _

_Estas arrestado pronuncio al momento de mostrarle unas esposas y ver como un grupo de policías ente sometiendo a todos los espadachines _

_Delia se acerca a su hijo y le toca el rostro _

_Estas bien hijo dijo al momento de sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpiar l sangre de su cara _

_Si gracias lamento haberte preocupado pero _

_Shh no digas nada vámonos _

_Ash estas bien dijo una preocupada misty _

_Si solo es un rasguño dijo al mostrar su cicatriz _

_Rasguño ese sujeto pudo haberte matado tuviste suerte en derrotar a ese espadachín le grito mey_

_No había por que sentir miedo de un farsante dijo shinta _

_El no era quien decía ser el oficial goro desenmascaro al gigante develando a un hombre con barba y bigote que tenia la nariz rota debido al ataque de ash _

_Permítanme presentarles a los hermanos goki y hiken buscados por fraude ,extorsión, robo de pokemosn y romper maquinas expendedoras de dulces_

_Bien ya que todo esta resuelto mejor vámonos dijo delia _

_Un momento señora como supo la descripción del hitokiri kanto carmín pregunto de forma inquisitiva drew _

_Yo delia no sabia que responder _

_Delia tanto sin vernos el oficial se dio vuelta y le sonrió amablemente _

_Sahito!? delia dijo como si el fuera un fantasma _

_Eso era antes ahora mi nombre es fujita goro le corrigió amablemente el homre _

_Como? ella paresia no entender el por que _

_Sabes una parte de mí esperaba que el realmente fuera kanto me quede con deseos de volver a pelear con él le dijo con un aire que denotaba melancolía _

_Pero eso es imposible ya que él murió ase mas de diez años que el dejo este mundo a delia paresia dolerle decir eso _

_Sí el ya no esta en este mundo el oficial dejo caer lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo al piso y lo piso _

_Como la saben? pregunto max quien no podía comprender lo que pasaba hablaban como si llevaran tiempo sin verse _

_Solo lo sabemos max dijo delia tratando de salirse de el tema _

_Ustedes le conocieron verdad conocieron a kanto el carmín _

_Aquel de que hablan el demonio rojo aquel tan odiado y temido aun en estos días el que asesino a tu padre la vos de ash denotaba intranquilidad a lo que eso _

_Ash delia paresia nerviosa ante las palabras de su hijo _

_Era mi padre mi padre fue kanto carmín yo soy su único hijo y heredero de su estilo el kiken también llamado espada fantasma la vos de ash mostraba que el había querido decir eso ase mucho tiempo _

_Todos en el lugar enmudecieron ante la exclamación de ash _

_Ahora que lo saben mas delia lo detuvo _

_Ash vámonos por favor le dijo con un tono suplicante en su vos _

_Si mama dijo al darse vuelta esta noche me hospedare en el dojo kamiya los veré en la mañana dijo al salir con shinta kaoru y sanosuke del estadio _

_Bien creo que el concurso se cancelara pero se realizara mañana a todos los coordinadores inscritos regresen mañana _

_Los amigos de ash apenas pueden entender lo que paso ash nunca había hablado de su padre y ahora resultaba que había sido uno de los más peligrosos asesinos en la historia todos lo miraron alegarse sin decir nada_

_Dojo kamiya _

_Sabia que tarde o temprano el pasado del padre de ash surgiría lastima que fue en el auge de su carrera como entrenador pokemon el profesor oak no paresia estar convencido de que eso ayudara a ash _

_Sam no puedo creer que pienses que el pasado de su padre lo afecte delia paresia ligeramente molesta por las palabras de el profesor oak _

_Si señor oak mire a mi hijo es un secreto a voces en ciudad central que él es descendiente de batusai el destajador kaoru también entro en la discusión _

_El experto pokemon se sentía en medio de un fuego cruzado donde el era el blanco _

_Creo que lo que el señor oak quiere decir es que no-sera fácil que la gente confié en él su padre no fue muy apreciado en este mundo sanosoke entro en defensa de el experto pokemon_

_Fuera de el dojo _

_Ash observaba la media luna en el cielo su recién adquirida cicatriz cubierta por una tela antiséptica de improviso el sintió una presencia junto a el _

_Viendo la luna viejo dijo shinta con un aire burlón _

_Si es lo único que ash dijo y el siguió en silencio_

_Oye amigo quita esa cara el se sentó a su lado y puso una mano en su hombro de improviso un growlite apareció y se subió a las rodillas de el pelirrojo el cual lo recibió con unas carisias en la cabeza obtuvimos la victoria y todos tus amigos están a salvo _

_Ese es mi problema creo que ya no tengo ningún amigo dijo con tristeza _

_Mira ash salvaste a muchas personas hoy y si eso no cuenta en nada para ellos no merecen que tu los llames amigos _

_Pikachu subió al hombro de su entrenador tratando de consolarlo _

_No digas que no tienes mas amigos pikachu es tu amigo y yo también lo soy aunque no nos veamos muy seguido _

_Gracias dijo cuando ambos escucharon una explosión _

_En el centro pokemon _

_Todos aun se encontraban consternados debido a la verdad _

_Y díganme que se siente dormir junto al hijo de un asesino deysi miraba con desprecio a todos en ese momento_

_Deysi ash es inocente de cualquier cosa que haya echo su padre era la primera ves que mysti le alzaba la vos a su hermana mayor _

_No para mi le respondió _

_Si no podemos castigar al asesino deberíamos poder castigar a su hijo dijo casi gritando la rubia _

_Y que piensas hacer hermana matarlo por algo que paso a se mas de 10 años mysti le grito con sarcasmo _

_No pero podemos retirarle la medalla cascada y evitar que el participe en otros torneos pokemon _

_Sabes que es ilegal hacer eso deysi le grito ofendida misty _

_La discusión entre hermanas era fuerte asta que _

_Dos chanseys entran empujando camillas atrás de ellas una oficial Jenny en una camilla pikachu en otra un groulite ambos están heridos cada uno tiene una navaja incrustada en su cuerpo _

_Que paso? pregunto la enfermera joy en un abierto estado de miedo ante las heridas que veía _

_Algo paso en el dojo Kamiya los hombres que buscábamos por extorsionar a la gente llegaron hay y atacaron ellos se defendieron y , _

_Fin capitulo 4 _


	5. Chapter 5

CORAZON DE ESPADA

_**CORAZON DE ESPADA **_

NO PODEMOS CAMBIAR EL PASADO PERO EL FUTURO LO DECIDIMOS NOSOTROS

_Al centro pokemon de ciudad central habían arribado dos pokemons gravemente heridos _

_Esto es inhumano dijo la enfermera pelirosa al ver el estado de los pokemos y donde están los entrenadores? _

_En el hospital joy y tan heridos como sus pokemons _

_En que hospital? Misty le pregunto gritando a la oficial_

_Una hora mas tarde _

_El grupo de entrenadores y coordinadotes llego a el mencionado hospital hay vieron aun profesor oak con vendas en la cabeza siendo asistido por gary_

_Abuelo siéntate _

_No asta saber que le paso a delia y a los demás_

_Profesor oak _

_Chicos que asen aquí _

_Lo mismo le preguntamos a usted _

_No lo recuerdo estaba en el dojo kamilla estábamos cenando hubo una explosión y no se mas desperté ase media hora rodeado de enfermeras y con la cabeza llena de vendas_

_Donde están ash y la señora ketchum_

_Gary duda un momento pero su abuelo le insita a hablar_

_Están en el quirófano dicen que es grave _

_Al llegar hay ellos observan a delia con un brazo en cabestrillo y su cabesa vendada junto a ella kaoru ella tiene ttelas antisépticas en su rostro y frente y un parche cubre su ojo _

_Que paso _

_Por un momento estuvimos nuevamente en un campo de batalla en las guerras regionales y ash quedo en el fuego cruzado _

_Delia que paso _

_No les pregunten nada están en shock _

_Y usted señor puede decirnos que paso _

_Si puedo todo comenzó ase una o tal vez ya sean dos horas _

_Relato flash back _

_Nos encontrábamos discutiendo sobre lo que paso en el concurso cuando de repente una explosión nos ensordeció fuera de el dojo vimos a dos personas_

_Quienes son ustedes y que asen aquí _

_Pero kaoru nos ofendes al no recordarnos_

_Jing he no puede ser _

_Jing tao como de donde salieron ustedes dos _

_De el mismo lugar a donde sus amados hombres nos enviaron paro salimos ase tiempo _

_Conocían a los que los atacaron _

_Así es eran dos sombreros negros que se supone deberían estar pudriéndose el resto de su vida en una celda _

_Pero nuestro asunto aquí es mera formalidad señora kaoru se niega aun a dar su cuota _

_Cuota de que habla kaoru_

_Ase meses un gangster local a comenzado a amenazar a todos los establecimientos y negocios de cuidad central si no pagan ellos destruyen el lugar _

_Era muy aburrido ser un matón de ese inútil mas ahora veo mi paciencia retribuida donde esta batoosai y si delia esta aquí kanto no esta muy legos _

_Llegan unos años tarde nuestros esposos murieron ase años _

_De veras es una lastima nuestra venganza tendrá que caer en ustedes _

_Toquen a nuestras madres _

_Y les sacaremos las viseras malditos _

_Los hombres recién llegados observan detenidamente a los jóvenes que habían llegado son espadas se parecían mucho a ellos _

_Ellos son sus hijos no es verdad_

_Que la cuenta que dejo pendiente el padre la pague el hijo _

_Ustedes dos deben irse dejen a los adultos resolver los pendientes _

_De aquí nadie escapara al decir esto el sombrero negro deja escapar de sus manos una serie de pequeñas esferas negras de las palmas de su mano al explotar crean un espeso humo_

_Ash y shinta optan por ponerse espalda con espalda esperando el ataque al suceder estos desenfundan dos espadas de metal _

_Tan hábiles como sus padres _

_Un trueno y una columna de llamas surgen de el otro lado de el humo pikachu y growlite aparecieron para ayudar a sus entrenadores _

_Esto se parase cada ves mas a las guerras regionales si casi no falta nada _

_Tienes razón esto es como en aquellos tiempos de gran violencia y derramamiento de sangre_

_Las madres de los espadachines estaban mas que confundidas el humo no permitía un contacto visual de lo que pasaba y los sonidos no daban razón alguna de quien estaba ganando delia saco algo de su bolsillo _

_Dispersores de niebla _

_Siempre hay que estar preparada delia lanzo las esferas ha la neblina una onda expansiva de sonido disperso parte de la neblina _

_Cúbranse los oídos _

_Un dispersor de neblina he delia el sombrero negro saco dos cilindros cortos de aspecto negro _

_Cuidado son granadas de navajas _

_Muy tarde grito al lanzar los explosivos que en el suelo dispersaron pequeñas navajas a todo lo largo de su onda expansiva dañando a delia a kaoru y a sanosuke _

_Pero ellos no estaban preparados para el contraataque que recibieron de los chicos quienes lograron conectarles fuertes golpes en su costado _

_No esta nada mal _

_Si ya lo creo son dignos hijos de sus padres será casi como matarlos a ellos _

_Eso lo veremos dijeron al mismo tiempo ash y shinta al envainar las espadas _

_Los sombreros negros entendieron que ellos tratarían de hacer un desenfunde rápido paro si ellos eran mas rápidos no tendrían defensa alguna solo era cuestión de segundos _

_Ellos optaron por un ataque frontal sabían que ellos eran jóvenes y no serian lo suficientemente veloces para detener el ataque _

_Todo paresia salir según su plan el desenfunde fue velos ellos lo esquivaron por milímetros iniciaron el contraataque mas no contaron con recibir un fuerte golpe en las costillas y la unión de el brazo con las fundas de las katanas_

_Estilo hitten mtsuriji doble dragón _

_Estilo ki ken sombra fantasmal _

_Nuestros estilo se caracterizan por usar tanto las espadas cómo las fundas en casos de extrema emergencia _

_Y que están esperando _

_Que quieren _

_Matéenos son los ganadores disfruten de su victoria_

_Están locos _

_No si ustedes son los hijos de aquellos legendarios hitokiris deben hacer lo que deben acaben con nuestra existencia envíenos al otro mundo de un golpe _

_Ellos no obedecen y van al lado de sus heridas madres guíense están mas que felices de saber que sus hijos no decidieron matar _

_Dulce dulce ellos se levantaron y caminaron a unos pasos de los heridos _

_Que no entrehienden en unos minutos llegara la policía ustedes perdieron _

_Solo falta que hagamos esto de un golpe han clavado sus espadas en sus pechos matándose ellos mismos_

_Con un hilo de aliento uno de ellos dijo _

_Saben si nosotros éramos capturados se abriría una investigación acerca de nosotros y entonces se sabría quien nos libero de la cárcel de manera ilegal no es que le deba mucho a ese maldito pero cof cof otros como yo que también fueron liberados estarían bajo la mirada de la policía hummm cof cof cof me pregunto cuanto tiempo pasara antes de que debas matar hijo de kanto el carmín te vigilare desde el infierno _

_Así ellos murieron _

_Ash y shinta de repente cayeron desmayados entonces notamos que en sus costados tenían una herida causada por la granada de navajas sus pokemons tenían la misma herida_

_Y así llegamos a este punto no sabemos como saldrán de esta es decir sus padres eran increíblemente fuertes pero ellos son muy jóvenes tal ves _

_El lo lograra es muy terco como para que algo como eso lo derrote _

_Gracias dijo delia pero es mejor que ustedes vayan a dormir en la mañana les diremos que paso _

_Ellos deciden que es mejor retirarse esa ves no era prudente alterar a las señoras solo podían retirarse y rezar por su amigo _


	6. Chapter 6

CORAZON DE ESPADA

CORAZON DE ESPADA

_**NO PODEMOS CAMBIAR EL PASADO PERO EL FUTURO LO DECIDIMOS NOSOTROS**_

No se si estoy despierto o dormido teniendo una pesadilla estoy siendo suspendido de las ligas plateada de jhotto la añil de kanto y la azul de hoen por problemas en mis medallas según el hombre que tengo entendido viene de la asociación disciplinaria de la liga pokemon el alega que varias de mis preseas no son validas y por lo tanto mi participación en las antes mencionadas ligas son ilegales

Para ser mas exactos en kanto no había tenido un duelo con un representante oficial de los gimnasios verde de ciudad viridian y celeste de ciudad ceruludean había quebrantado el estatuto 244-65 sección 6 en el gimnasio de ciudad caña dorada pues no había tenido un duelo en el gimnasio oficial con wuitney su líder y se me acusaba de conducta inapropiada para un entrenador pokemon en el gimnasio petalburgo alegaban que yo y la hija de el líder teníamos una relación por lo que este cedió una medalla como una especie de regalo para colmo decían que yo era un riesgo y peligro en potencia ya que había atacado a una persona con fuerza letal

Alegue tantas cosas en mi defensa que mi garganta se seco y casi perdí el aliento ya que gritaba con una mascara de oxigeno pegada a mi rostro

Lo siento jovencito pero la decisión esta tomada puedes pedir un juicio de apelación tres meses después de la fecha señalada en tu suspensión asta ese día no puedes participar en ninguna batalla pokemon no puedes capturar pokemons y no puedes participar en ninguna liga de lo contrario tu suspensión se volverá inapelable y pasaras un tiempo en prisión

Solo puedo dejarme caer y hundirme en las almohadas de la cama de hospital en las que estoy shinta por su parte me dirige unas palabras cuando ve que el representante esta fuera de la habitación

Eso si que fue tenso-me dijo tratando de animarme

No lo crees -le dije con la mayor ironía que pude es decir solo a un burócrata mal pagado de el gobierno se le ocurre dar malas noticias a alguien que se despertaba tras 3 días de coma profundo

No recordaba mucho solo que había peleado en el dojo kamiya con un viejo amigo de mi padre el había muerto bajo su propia espada y yo , no recordaba nada mas me preocupaba mi amigo pikachu no sabia nada de el mi madre entro cuando el hombre salía

No fue el despertar que quería para ti-me dijo con una mirada triste en sus ojos

Si me imaginaba con un par de policías en mi cama pero nunca que despertara en la zona 0-no podía negar que estaba frustrado y enojado

Hubo un silencio y decidí que era mejor decirlo

Donde esta pikachu?

Sigue en el centro pokemon según nos han dicho pronto podrán darlo de alta –trato de sonreír mas no cambiaba la expresión de tristeza de su rostro

Tuve que hacer la pregunta obligada

Que paso mientras tomaba mi siesta?

Mi madre fue directo al punto la noticia de mi conexión sanguínea con kanto el carmín y mi pelea con el sombrero negro jeng tao se regaron como fuego en un campo seco no podía creer lo que había pasado al parecer mi padre era visto de dos maneras por algunos era un santo un ángel de justicia que destruía a las fuerzas malignas de los fusionistas mientras que para otros era el mismo diablo mas terrible que el propio battusai el destajador de repente yo era el que cargaría con su carga Karmatica

El hijo de un ángel o el engendro de un demonio baya elección

No pregunte por ellos pero mi madre dijo que una ves que se supo esto norman el líder de petalburgo vino a buscar a sus hijos y que una emergencia había sucedido en el gimnasio pewter de ciudad plateada misti por lo que me dijo mi madre tubo que irse siguiendo a su hermana parte presión familiar parte miedo de que si ella se ausentaba sus hermana comenzarían a regalar la medalla cascada de su gimnasio

En el fondo sabia que esto sucedería no podía esperar que cuando mi mayor secreto familiar se develara la gente no me viera con miedo creo que debo pensar que mi vida como la conocía había llegado a su final

La tensión se sentía en el aire sabia que era mejor disiparla así que le pedí a mi madre un jugo

Ella salió y shinta y yo comenzamos a conversar

Que piensas hacer?-me djo note seriedad por primera ves en su vos

No lo se? creo que perderé meses de mi vida en los juzgados tratando de apelar esas sentencias y esperando que la reputación de mi padre no me preceda a cualquier lado a donde baya

Bienvenido a mi mundo me dijo espero que mi growlite este bien

Ya veras que el estará bien

Eso espero yo también

Oye ahora que lo recuerdo que crees que aya pasado con esos sujetos tan raros

Hablas de el equipo rocket ya aparecerán tratar de deshacerse de ellos es casi como quererle quitar las rayas a un arcanain

Los dos reímos un poco mas nuestras heridas nos recordaron que no era un buen momento.

Mi madre entro un momento des pues traía en sus manos el jugo y un libro

Y el libro? –pregunte-no es que no me gustara leer pero no me sentía de humor para eso ahora

Este libro- mi madre paresia tener dificultades para expresarse-es el diario de tu padre

El diario de mi padre?¡-no sabia que ese libro existiera

A si es toda su vida desde que nos conocimos en pueblo paleta asta el día de su muerte

Ella hizo un pausa se aclaro la garganta y continuo

Creo que es momento de que sepas quien fue en verdad tu padre

Sin mas ash abre el diario y empieza a leer

Y el equipo rocket

De regreso al centreo de espectáculos de ciudad central vemos un contenedor de basura donde los jóvenes y el mewt parlante fueron encerrados y hay han estado los últimos tres días

Como acabamos aquí-pregunto la pelirroja sin animo en su vos

Fíjate manis que no se-el pelo azul denotaba la misma confusión

Todo fue tan rápido-.el gato hablador paresia confundido

En un momento estábamos sobre el escenario y al siguiente siendo encerrados en este basurero el que no se puede abrir por dentro

Paréese que sus oraciones han escuchadas ya que el contenedor comienza a moverse

Finalmente .grito jessi

Seremos libres-james abraso a su amiga con todas sus fuersas

Que feliz soy-mewt soltaba lagrimas

Puedes subirlo una vos se escucho

Esto no me gusta chicos-el felino sintió peligro

El contenedor es subido por los brazos mecánicos de el camión de basura e cual suelta el contenido y a los tres miembros del equipo rocket a el contenedor de basura

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

_CORAZÓN DE ESPADA _

_NO PODEMOS CAMBIAR EL PASADO PERO EL FUTURO LO DECIDIMOS NOSOTROS _

Leo y releo el diario de mi padre es raro, si me concentro un momento es casi como si pudiera verlo el en el campo de batalla peleando en sus viajes como soldado errante, mas raro ya que apenas si lo llegue a conocer el murió cuando solo tenia 5 anos de edad, un niño que solo conoció a un hombre en sus últimos años de vida, un mal cardiaco nos lo quito a mi y a mi madre sin saber el sombrío legado que el dejaría para mi.

_Los días posteriores a mi combate fueron difíciles por decirlo de alguna manera, me e tenido que acostumbrara a mis recién adquiridas cicatrices, ya tenia otras mas ninguna en mi rostro, en un principio ardía con el menor contacto con agua lentamente el tejido fue suturando solo dejando las marcas una en vertical que iba desde un poco arriba de la base de mi mandíbula y terminaba en mi cien derecha y una mas pequeña que la atravesaba en perpendicularmente, la forma era curiosa solo una línea mas y la cicatriz que izo famoso a mi padre estaría en mi rostro, una estrella en su mejilla derecha era la señal que todos buscaban en su rostro. _

_Según su diario esta se formo cuando recién empezaba como hitokiri¿ que mas sorpresas me abras dejado padre? _

_Una parte de mi sabia el por que yo leía ese libro, buscaba una respuesta acerca de mi padre, un niño define bien y mal con las definiciones de sus padres, tal ves tenia temor de que una parte de mi fuera como mi padre un asesino. _

_El tubo su razones para hacer lo que hizo hijo--mi madre solía decir cuando le cuestionaba acerca de mi padre y sus acciones. _

_¿Como se conocieron?--creo que es una pregunta que tarde o temprano un niño ase a sus padres. _

_¿No esta en el diario?-- me pregunto extrañada y un poco dolida, era verdad solo revisaba el diario en base a fechas de batallas, nunca me puso a buscar cosas tan sencillas como eso._

_No me tomo mucho tiempo encantar la fecha _

_17 de mayo_

_He llegado a pueblo paleta a vivir con mi tío abuelo, la vida en el gimnasio viridian es muy aburrida, además de que mi padre prefiere que los desafíos sean llevados por mi hermano Giovanni, así que hay estaba de mas este día fue un poco raro es decir cada cuando puedes decir que un pequeño ángel cae del cielo, es decir puff una niña un poco mas pequeña que yo me caía encima. _

_¡Por dios¡ dime. te encuentras--bien le pregunte a la jovencita _

_Si, gracias por amortiguar mi caída.—me respondió con una dulce sonrisa_

_No pude evitar ver lo linda que ella era, de pelo café y ojos del mismo color piel blanca, la posición en la que nos encontrábamos era para darse los malos entendidos así que nos levantamos lo mas rápido posible. _

_Y a todo esto, ¿que hacías arriba de ese árbol? Era una pregunta tonta pero no sabia qué mas decir _

_Solo quería una fruta-- me dijo y señalo una manzana que colgaba de una rama muy frágil,, era evidente que había perdido el equilibrio, cosa curiosa de todos los momentos para que pasara tenia que ser justo cuando yo caminaba bajo ese árbol. _

_Si es todo lo que querías-- dije y de un salto quite el fruto de la rama entregándoselo a la linda chica, que me cayera encima unos minutos atrás_

_Toma—le di el fruto y me presente-- mi nombre es Alexsander ¿y el tuyo cual es? _

_Delia, mucho gusto—ella paresia apenada ante mi _

_Bien, discúlpame por irme mas me esperan-- me despedí . _

_Tal ves, nos veamos después—me dijo al despedirme. _

_Vaya manera en la que se conocieron mis padres, literalmente mi madre le cayo de el cielo era gracioso. _

_Hojee un poco mas el diario de mi padre encontrando. _

_20 de mayo _

_Debía aceptar que esto era agradable, el campo limpio el azul del cielo y el verde de el pasto, muy diferente a los grises paisajes a los que mi hermano y padre están acostumbrado._

_Claro que hay cosas, que realmente no son agradables. _

_Pueblo paleta es una comunidad de agricultores, mas gracias a las leyes de comercio los productores no pueden vender sus productos directamente a los consumidores, estos pasan a través de mediadores quienes claro se quedan con la mayor ganancia, dando casi una limosna a los agricultores. _

_Esta gente tiene que trabajar muy duro, ya que tiene que producir tanto como para su subsistencia como para la venta. _

_Estas personas dicen lo afortunado de ser de la clase privilegiada, las "clases" por mas de 500 años las personas han tenido que vivir mediante el régimen de clases, es decir la posición económica que tenias al nacer, que se dividía en prole, ellos la gente que tiene que trabajar para vivir incluye todo trabajador campesino y artesano, atarios los dueños de las tierras de cultivo, minas y grandes talleres, así como lideres de gimnasio pokemon finalmente, los primarios casta gobernante política, a estos últimos poco le importamos como individuos. _

_Hay pocas maneras de lograr prosperar, ya que incluso el ser un entrenador pokemon es muy costoso, gastos médicos tanto tuyos como de tus pokemons, alimento, alojamiento y las cuotas de batalla y no mencionar las cuotas de inscripción, los impuestos por cada pokemon capturado, el costo de un pokemon para principiantes y el dexter, los duelos y batallas a si como las ligas están llenas de ricos y poderosos gente, que ve en ellos un entretenimiento mas que un deporte y en los pokemons posesiones mas que amigos._

_Mi padre creía que su mundo no era justo, había estudiado esta época en clase antes de mi viaje pokemon. _

_Como toda guerra, había comenzado por los conflictos económicos existentes ya en las 4 regiones, eso reunido con un claro deterioro de los ecosistemas por la sobre explotación de los recursos naturales, hizo que un conflicto inevitable surgiera. _

_Decidí que era demasiada información para mi, decidí dejar el diario de mi padre e ir a ver al profesor oak y a mis pokemons y olvidar un poco que pasaba con mi vida. _

_Ya era tarde cuando regresaba a casa con mi madre, no había sido un día del todo malo, habían llegado nuevos pokemons de los entrenadores viajeros, el profesor estaba mas que entusiasmado ya que pokemons empezaban a emigrar entre regiones, lo cual según el era señal de que el mundo finalmente estaba recuperándose por completo de la guerra de regiones._

_Una ves en mi casa pensé en leer un poco mas de este diario y saber un poco mas de mi padre, al levantar el libro algo cayo de entre sus paginas una hoja de papel amarillento en el estaba escrito, para ash ,no se abra asta que cumpla 15 años_

_Bien, recién había cumplido esa edad, así que decidí abrir y leer. _

_Hijo, se que cuando leas esto mi vida abra terminado ase tiempo, se que tienes preguntas y nadie sabe las respuestas que necesitas, debes saber que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice en la guerra de regiones, nunca ataque a nadie que no pudiera defenderse y nunca asesine a nadie que no mereciera la muerte, pele por lo que consideraba justo, se que es estúpido que te hable de esta menara ya que yo no era nadie para decidir su destino, mas me tome la libertad de ser juez jurado y verdugo, de lo cual ahora me arrepiento se que nada restaurara las vidas que tome mas deseo pedirte un favor. _

_En el sótano de esta casa, hay espadas marcadas con cintas rojas al lado de cada espada hay una joya, mientras fui hitokiry, tome trofeos de los que se enfrentaban en duelo conmigo, ahora en este estado entiendo que no me sirven de nada, quisiera que buscaras a sus dueños se que aun viven y se los devuelvas, tal ves ellos te expliquen un poco mejor quien era yo, en especial la caja de madera pequeña, ese no es un trofeo es una promesa que por desgracia no pude cumplir, esta es mi ultima voluntad y testamento, cree cuando digo que te ame desde que naciste hijo mío tu padre. _

_Alexander ketchum_

_Las lagrimas no tardaron en llegar a mis ojos, todos pensaban que el habia sido un asesino sin corazón, mas el vivió con es carga, peleo por lo que el consideraba justo, al final se arrepintió de sus actos quería redimirse, mas su salud no se lo permitió y me pedía ayudarlo, eso nos traería paz tanto a el como a mi._

_Mama-- me acerque a ella con la nota en mis manos._

_Ella la miro y supo que lo inevitable había pasado. _

_Sabia que este día llegaría—me dijo con vos entrecortada._

_Sígueme por favor, _

_Rápidamente mi madre abrió el sótano oculto de la casa, la seguí ese lugar no había sido abierto en mas de 15 años. _

_El sótano era como el salón de trofeos de mi padre, en sus paredes estaban colocadas espadas y joyas, cuales trofeos de sus enemigos caídos en el centro de esta habitación un bastón disfraz para sus legendarias armas que reposaban sobre su capa rojo sangre la cual según la leyenda era blanca en un principio pero se tiño de rojo por las incontables victimas que murieron en sus manos. _

_¡Esta aun aquí¡--dijo al ver un pedazo de espejo color negro que estaba oculto bajo la capa, colgaba de una cadena, note su tristeza al verlo tal ves un talismán. _

_Ya sabes que hacer. _

_Si--dije y comencé a tomar las espadas marcadas con cintas rojas y la caja de madera, con un apellido que conocía muy bien waterflauwer, el apellido de misty papa, que sorpresas me has preparado, solo lo sabré cuando comience mi viaje. decidí salir al amanecer solo me acompañaría pikachu, mi mas fiel amigo en este viaje de redención y descubrimiento. _

_¿Tienes el diario de tu padre?--- me pregunto _

_Si--- le respondí _

_Toma esto-- me dio el talismán de mi padre su capa de viaje y el bastón donde estaban ocultas las espadas de mi padre, una katana y una watsiki. _

_¿Por que?--pregunte _

_El talismán y la capa son para la suerte, las espadas por si tienes que defenderte. _

_Con suerte, nunca sacare las espadas de sus fundas. _

_Me dio un beso en la frente y me deseo suerte. _

_Camine a las afueras de el pueblo, mientras el sol apenas salía este era mi viaje mas importante, no era por gloria y no era por ser un maestro pokemon, solo era el deseo innato de saber quien era mi padre, sus secretos, sus sueños, conoceré a sus enemigos. así como a sus amigos,¿ que me depara este viaje? ,no lo se mas me muero por saber._

_Continuara... _


End file.
